Various forms of battery operable flashlights have been heretofore provided. However, many forms of prior known flashlights are constructed in a manner so as to be susceptible to malfunction due to corrosion and many other forms of prior known flashlights are not readily adaptable for construction in a substantially watertight form. Still further, some forms of flashlights include structural feature which require that a considerable number of components thereof be altered in order to vary the construction of the flashlight so as to receive, two, three, four, or more, flashlight batteries.
Examples of various forms of previously known flashlights including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,346,695, 2,377,194, 2,810,822, 3,316,396, and 3,662,166.